Bad News
by ShadowintheKnight
Summary: How Leo finds out about Jordi's spreading cancer (my take) (I KNOW CRAPPY SUMMARY SORRY!)
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first Red Band Society fanfic so I hope this goes well xD I love the show so much! I got hooked and ugh I just want it to be Wednesday! 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Red Band Society, not the characters or anything. **

Dr. McAndrew sighed as he sat down on his bed exhausted from a tough day at work. He usually could handle situations of telling children bad news, but Jordi was different somehow. All he got with Jordi was questions… How could his mother decide to neglect the fact that her 'son' has cancer? What gave him the strive to come all the way here? Why him? He may be one of the best, but he always seemed to get the hard cases…

How do you tell a child that hasn't seen enough life that there may be nothing else to do? Even with this internal battle he still doesn't regret going into this field. This was his true calling and he knew that although he couldn't save everyone there was no harm in trying. ANd he damn well does try his best.

The next morning while patrolling the hospital he decided he had to tell Jordie sooner rather than later. He couldn't continue letting the kid live in a false sense of security, thinking that everything was okay. That would be cruel. He rerouted himself and headed straight for where he knew Jordi was resting after the surgery.

"What's up doc?" Jordi asked with a smile.

Hearing the carefree attitude in Jordi's voice made him want to turn around and pretend everything was okay, but he knew he had to face reality.

"We need to talk about your surgery." He sighed in defeat.

"I thought it went well? I thought that's why I got to keep my leg?" Jordi was a little confused.

"I didn't take off your leg because there was no need to. The… the cancer has spread to your soft tissue…"

"oh.."

"It may have even started there and moved into your bone-marrow… Soft tissue is easily mistaken for osteosarcoma." Dr. McAndrew hated this part about his job, the bad news.

"What's going to happen now?" Jordi asked trying to keep his eyes from watering.

"Well we're going to start you up on chemo to shrink the tumors and see how you and your cancer responds before we try another surgery." The Doctor informed the chronically ill child.

"I… I just want to be alone right now…" Jordi looked away and closed his eyes.

"Want me to call one of the other kids to stop by, Leo perhaps?" Dr. McAndrew asked with hope.

"I'm pretty sure he's still mad at me for getting to keep my leg… I'm just going to rest." Jordi stopped talking after that.

Dr. McAndrew sighed and left the room. He certainly didn't expect to see Leo standing there with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Is his cancer really worse than you thought?" Leo asked, worried for his newfound friend.

"I'm… I'm afraid so. You should probably wait until morning he's not in a good place right now." The Doctor informed Leo.

"I can't have him think that I'm mad at him the whole night." Without waiting Leo slowly made his way into the room and sat in the nearest wheely chair maneuvering his crutches to one side.

He felt bad now for how he acted when he learnt that Jordi got to keep his leg. He thought he would have someone else who could actually relate to him. But seeing that his friend only got to keep his leg because his cancer was worse than expected was not what he wished upon anyone…

"Leo?"

**Okay what did you guys think? :O OMG I was so nervous writing this! I stuck mostly to the script of the show, but its a little different. There will probably be one more chapter so I hope you enjoy :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG I'm so excited for tonight! xD Although I'll probably end up watching the episode tomorrow cause thats just what I'll do. BUt it will make tomorrow that much better! : D **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Hey Jordi." Leo said with a soft smile.

"I didn't think you'd come by to be honest." Jordi said with a frown.

"Yeah look man I'm sorry for not coming by earlier. I was going to until Dr. McAndrew told me you got to keep your leg…" Leo was in the middle of explaining himself when Jordi cut in.

"I get it man. You thought you would finally have someone to relate to and when you heard I got to keep mine you were just bummed. No need to apologize!" Jordi had an encouraging smile on as he interrupted his friend.

"I shouldn't have been so selfish! I was only thinking about how I would still be the only one with one leg. I didn't even pause to think about the fact that you got to keep your leg was because…" Leo had to stop for fear of crying.

"Hey dude look at me." Jordi waited patiently until Leo looked back at him, "It's okay to think about yourself, I mean we are in a hospital. We have to look after ourselves. I know for me certainly thats all who I can count on."

"Thanks Jordi. I should be the one comforting you considering that you didn't receive the best of news." Leo looked down in shame having thought about the circumstance that brought him hear.

"Hey it's fine! Life isn't fair and I'm just being paid my annual due of bad luck."

"How can you be so calm and accepting of this!" Leo wanted badly to jumped from the chair he was sitting on, but the lack of one leg was problematic.

"I just think about how lucky I am that I got here and I'm getting the help I need. My 'mother' doesn't even believe I have cancer so I probably wouldn't have lasted much longer if I stayed with her." Jordi felt like he could confide in his roomie that he now considers a friend.

"How the hell did you get here dude? How did you pay for it?" Leo was shocked when Jordi revealed that his mother didn't even believe that he had cancer.

"Lots of public transportation and as for paying for it well… I tried to pay for most, but I didn't save enough from my job." Jordi looked away ashamed about what he did.

"Hey it's all right. You did what you did to survive. Man, you are the bravest person I know and that's big coming from me." There was so much sincerity in Leo's voice that Jordi wanted to give him a hug, but the wires connected to him were holding him back.

"Some day I am going to pay everything I owe back. That has been my silent motivator and also my guilty conscious won't let me die." Jordi found it easy to laugh even though he was talking about potentially dying.

"Hey I didn't call you brave for nothing! With bravery there is strength which you posses. You're going to be fine and Dr. McAndrew is going to fix you so you can live the life you deserve."

Little did the boys know that Dr. McAndrew had been standing outside the entire time to make sure that everything went okay between the two. He almost cried because there was a big IF on whether or not he could save Jordi. He agreed wholeheartedly when Jordi said life was unfair, but why did life have to pick such extraordinary people.

* * *

**Okay I know that this chapter was short, but I like where I ended it so I didn't want to write anymore xD I promise I will update later tonight for posting a short chapter! You can hold me to it!**

**-ShadowintheKnight**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey as promised here is another chapter for anyone who likes this xD Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for reading my story- much appreciated :)**

* * *

Leo left a few minutes after their heartfelt conversation because he could see Jordi start to drift off. He himself was tired and so he told Jordi he would visit him in the morning. As he made his way to his- no their room, he contemplated everything Jordi told him. He still couldn't believe what a positive guys Jordi was and wish he could have that outlook on life. All he ever did was see the negative in life and dwelled on that, but Jordi could somehow see the good in everything. Leo knew one thing for sure: Jordi had to make it.

Finally making it to their room he wasted no time and immediately fell into bed and was out within minutes.

* * *

"Good morning Nurse Jackson."

"Good morning Dr. Mcandrew. You look a little tired, rough night?" She asked in concern.

"It's Jordi's situation that really has me restless. That give deserves way better and he came all this way so I could save him, but I may not be able to." It was easy to hear the weariness in his voice.

"I believe in you Doctor and so does Jordi. And in the unfortunate event that he cannot be saved he will die knowing that you did everything in your power." Dr. McAndrew was touched by the confidence and sincerity in her voice.

"Thanks. You may come off as tough, but you always say the right things." He smiled at her before walking to his office.

Her words ricocheted in his mind as he sat in his swivel chair. He was going to try his damn hardest if it meant saving that kid.

* * *

"Leo you're back so soon!" Jordi smiled as he say Leo coming into his temporary room.

"Hey I said I would come visit in the morning so here I am! Anyways I thought they might be starving you in here so I smuggled you some food." Leo took out a bag of chips and a soft pretzel.

"Dude where did you get this food?"

"Eh doesn't matter, food is food." Leo shrugged as he stuffed some chips into his mouth.

"As much as I appreciate you bringing me some food, I don't think I could stomach that at the moment. Its been a little off since yesterday and I really don't want to throw up anytime soon considering it might be happening a lot in my future." Jordi looked away because he felt himself turning green.

"Sorry man. I'll be right back." Before Jordi could object Leo had already stuffed the food in the bag on his back and had his crutches in hand.

It wasn't even three minutes later when Leo returned without the food.

"Hey, if you wanted to eat I wouldn't have cared. I don't want to deprive you of your lunch." Jordi frowned feeling a little guilty.

"I've already eaten so it's no worries. I bought the food for you, but seeing as you're boycotting food I'll probably eat it later." Leo said as he settled himself back into the chair he vacated before he left.

"Boycotting is too strong of a word. My stomach is being fickle, I'm hungry and yet I feel like I might throw up whenever I lay eyes on food." Jordi sighed.

"Do you want me to call Dr. McAndrew? Maybe it is just a side effect of your surgery." Leo asked in concern.

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea…" Jordi uttered as he turned a nasty shade of green.

* * *

**Here is another chapter as promised! XD I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**And I have not seen the new episode yet so please no spoilers! I'm going to watch it tomorrow so there is something I can look forward to! : D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I just watched the most recent episode and OMG! Can it be next wednesday already?! (I won't say anything that will spoil it incase someone hasn't seen it :) ) but it was amazing! :D **

**So I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'll attempt to make it good :)**

* * *

Leo raced as fast as he could to find the Doctor and ended up running into him in the hallway, literally. Without wasting any breath he pointed towards the room Jordi is laying in and Doctor McAndrew knew immediately that something was wrong.

Arriving at Jordi's room in record time he saw Jordi unconscious and quickly pressed the call button for backup. Nurse Jackson booked it and made it there in under a minute. They worked in harmony and first things first they made sure his pulse was steady and strong. It checked out to be okay.

"You know Doc before he passed out we were talking what is to come for him and I think it just got to him." Leo tried to help from the doorway, leaning on one crutch.

Both adults stopped what they were doing and shared a knowing glance: stress.

"Thanks Leo. It appears he just overstressed himself causing his body to shut down to protect himself from further damage." Doctor McAndrew sighed in relief, grateful that it wasn't something more serious. "Come back in an hour or two and he should be awake again."

"Thanks Doc and sorry for overreacting, I thought it was something serious." Leo apologized since he felt guilty taking him away from his rounds.

"Hey it's fine. Anyways it could have been something serious, you did the right thing by coming to get me." Leo smiled in response to Doctor McAndrew's words and left with the intent of coming back later.

"I swear these kids are going to kill me…" Doctor McAndrew sighed.

"I'm right there with you." Nurse Jackson gave him a knowing look and made her way back to her station.

Dr. McAndrew sat beside Jordi's bed and rubbed his hands over his face. Since he told Jordi about his evolved cancer he hasn't slept well. It may have only been a day, but it felt like he hadn't slept in a week. Jordi's case is just weighing down on him. Checking his watch he cursed silently realizing he had to finish his rounds. While walking by the nurse station he saw Nurse Jackson arguing with a red headed woman and went over to assist.

"What seems to be the problem here?" He asked in a professional and friendly manner.

"This Nurse won't let me see my son!" The lady yelled.

"Well maybe is you believed him in the beginning and gave the care he needed then he wouldn't be in this situation. I don't think she deserves to see her son." Nurse Jackson justified.

Connecting the dots Dr. McAndrew realized that this must be Jordi's mother, who apparently doesn't believe in cancer. "You must be Jordi's mother. I'm Doctor McAndrew and I'm taking care of your son."

"Yes, I'm Eva and my son doesn't need help. He's not sick" Eva said indignantly.

"I'm afraid he is sick, ma'am. He has Ewing Sarcoma, meaning his cancer is not only in the bone marrow, but also his soft tissue." He informed the ignorant mother.

"Nothing my mother can't fix back in Mexico."

"He told me about that and ma'am that is not going to do anything for him. Sorry for my bluntness, but do you want to see your son die?" Dr. McAndrew could not believe this woman.

"I think I know what is best for my child." Eva snootily said.

"I honestly don't think you do." Dr. McAndrew didn't mean offense, but Jordi's mother was not seeing reason.

"Just let me see my son. I know he'll chose to come back with me."

"He sought me out to help him because you wouldn't!" Dr. McAndrew couldn't take it anymore. This lady just pushed his buttons for her lack of concern and naivety over her son's condition.

"You can't deny me the right to see my child." Eva said with copious amount of anger.

"You're going to have to wait. He just came out of surgery and is sleeping." Dr. McAndrew sighed knowing that eva was right.

"Fine." With that Eva walked into the waiting area and treated herself to a bagel.

"Doc, you can't let that lady take Jordi. She's sentencing him to death, even if she doesn't see it that way." Leo pleaded. Dr. Mcandrew jumped having not realized Leo's presence.

"Don't worry I'm going to do everything in my power to keep him here." And he was willing to do anything for Jordi's sake.

* * *

**I really hope you all liked it! :) And sorry for the long update I will try sooner this time :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy crap-a-doodle! The latest episode was gooood! But I gotta say the promo for the next episode had me like: :OOOOOO **

**Thanks all who reviewed and read my story! Sorry for waiting so long to update! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jordi blinked the sleep from his eyes and took in his surroundings. It seems as if someone moved him back into his and Leo's shared room while he was sleeping. He saw Leo asleep on his bed and couldn't help but think how young the guy looked. He looked young when he was awake and because of his good attitude, but sleeping took it to the next level.

He was thinking about drifting back to sleep, but Dr. McAndrew came in and pulled a chair up to his bed.

"I have something to tell you, which you may not want to hear." Dr. McAndrew warned Jordi. The Doctor was afraid of how Jordi was going to react.

In his head Jordi thought of the worst case scenario- his mother was here. He just prayed that wasn't it. "Lay it on me Doc."

"Jordi… Your mother…" That was all Jordi heard of what Dr. McAndrew said. His worst nightmare was coming true.

"You can't let her take me back! I'll do anything, but don't let her take me!" Jordi pleaded for his life, literally.

"Hey don't worry I will do everything in my power to keep you here." Doctor McAndrew left Jordi with that comforting thought.

* * *

Leo wasn't really asleep and he heard the conversation between Jordi and Doctor McAndrew and was worried. Jordi sounded so desperate and scared by the fact that his mother was here, it hurt his very soul. He turned over "in his sleep" too see that Jordi looked fairly calm.

"I know you heard." Jordi said and startled Leo.

"Wha- what?" Leo tried to play it off, but failed miserably.

"You snore when you sleep, but you weren't just now so…"

"Should I be flattered that you took notice that I snore?" Leo asked teasingly.

"Dude even a death person could hear you snore." Jordi snorted, which Leo found cute.

"I'm so offended!" Leo said dramatically as if he was actually offended. Jordi just shook his head and continued to laugh. "Not to bring down the mood, but are you going to be okay? I heard how upset you were when you found out about your mother…"

"Yeah… that. She doesn't believe I have cancer and probably still doesn't even though there is proof. She thinks farm animals could fix what's wrong." Jordi sighed.

"Your mother sounds…"

"Yeah crazy. I know."

"I wasn't going to say that, but it seems to be the most fitting. No offense."

"I don't care. She's dead to me." Jordi said right as his mother walked in.

"Whose dead to you?" Eva asked.

"You are!" Jordi yelled, angered by the sight of her.

"That is no way to talk to your mother young man!" Eva yelled back.

"Oh so NOW you decide to act parental! Where was this when I was growing up! All you ever focused on was poker games and winning money!" Jordi started breathing heavy.

"I'm taking you home right now mister!" She shouted and smirked as if she won.

"I want to become emancipated. You're not going to give me the treatment I need and I would have died if I didn't leave when I did!"

"I can't lose you honey. I love you." Eva said in a soft tone.

"Well I don't…" Before Jordi could finish his sentence he stopped to try and catch his breath, but he found he couldn't.

"Honey?"

"Call the doctor!" Leo shouted from his bed as he scrambled to get his crutches. He pressed his call button in case this women was too incompetent to call for the doctor.

Doctor McAndrew raced towards the sound of his name being called frantically over and over again. He arrived at Jordi's room and saw Jordi struggling to breath.

"Ma'am you are going to have to go!" He yelled as he hastily made his way over to Jordi.

Eva started to cry and fled the room. Doctor McAndrew was focused completely on Jordi. Surprisingly as soon as Eva left Jordi felt much better and was able to function properly. The doctor made him use an oxygen mask for a minute.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Doctor McAndrew didn't bother to hide the worry in his tone.

"Yeah. It was just my mom. She gets to me like that and… I… please don't let her take me." Jordi couldn't hold back the tears and let them flow like a river. He felt arms around him and realized Leo was sitting on the edge of his bed hugging him. He leaned into the hug and felt better, safe.

"As I said before I'm going to do everything I can. Get some rest, it will make you feel better." He patted Jordi's knee and then left to let Eva have it.

"Everything is going to be alright." This was the last thing Jordi heard as his eyes fluttered closed and his mind went blank.

* * *

**Sorry for taking a while to update! I got two other stories going on so I'm trying to juggle, but I'm not gonna be busy this weekend so I'll try and update again :) **

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-ShadowintheKnight**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm bummed because the next episode isn't until Nov. 5! Like what! why make us wait D : **

**On a happier note I hope you guys enjoy this chapter : )**

* * *

Doctor McAndrew rubbed his temple with his hands. Jordi's situation was getting way out of hand and he honestly wanted to smack his mother. She is putting him at risk by just being here and if she actually succeeds in taking Jordi then Jordi is a lost cause. His own mother would be sentencing him to death. He found Eva sitting in the kitchen drinking the crappy coffee they had and was dabbing a napkin to wipe the tears away.

"You come to yell at me?" Eva asked with a hoarse voice.

"I just want to know why you can't accept the fact that your son has cancer."

"I think the whole thing is a scam and you are just trying to get money. That's all doctors do." Eva stated.

"Your son came to me." He let that sink in before he continued. "If that is not proof enough look at these scans of his leg." Doctor McAndrew slapped down scans of Jordi's legs from his file.

Eva looked away, refusing to acknowledge what was in front of her.

"You won't even look at the proof! Do you want to see your son die?" He asked, outraged.

Eva shook her head.

"If you take him then that is going to happen." He turned his tone soft.

"I can't let him stay here.." Eva started, but didn't get to finish because he couldn't take it.

"Stop being selfish! You have to think of what's best for him! He's going to die if you take him out of here. I'm usually against this, but Jordi might be better off becoming emancipated. You obviously can't make the best decisions for him." Doctor McAndrew left the room without a response from Eva and made his way back to Jordi.

He saw Leo laughing with Jordi, who appears to be fine from the earlier fiasco, having a good time.

"Hey boys. Leo do you think you could let me talk to Jordi in private?" He asked nicely.

"Only if Jordi is up to it." Leo looked at Jordi for confirmation. Jordi nodded his head and waved as Leo made his way out.

"Is everything okay?" Jordi asked a little worried.

"I usually don't like this option, but it's the best for you. I think emancipation would be best for you."

"Oh thank you." Jori sighed in relief and relaxed a bit.

"Your mother is quite insufferable. She won't even glance at the scans of your leg, not even when I put them down in front of her."

"Yeah that's her for sure. She only sees what she wants to see."

"I'll start looking into the paper work so we can get this sorted and get you on the right track. As of now we can't continue because your mother has to make the decisions since she is your guardian. Don't worry though! This is my top priority."

"Thanks a lot Dr. McAndrew." Jordi smiled.

"No problem. I'm going to get on that! I'll come by later to check on you. Press your call button if you need anything."

"Will do."

* * *

Jordi was fiddling with his thumbs as he waited for Leo to return, he wanted someone to talk with. He heard the door open and smiled as he looked over, but the smile vanished as he saw his mother standing there.

"I don't want you here. Please get out!" Jordi shouted in hopes that someone would hear him outside.

"A mother always knows best. I'm busting you out of here." She said as she advanced near the bed. Before Jordi could react she grabbed the call button so he couldn't press it.

"Please just let me be! You're going to kill me!" Jordi was sobbing now.

"Shh- Shhhh. It's all going to be alright." Eva tried to soothed Jordi. She grabbed a wheelchair that was in the corner of the room and wheeled it to his bed. "Now get in the chair."

"Someone…" Jordi tried to scream but Eva covered his mouth with duct tape that she produced from her bag.

Jordi, seeing no choice in the matter, got up and shakily sat himself in the wheelchair. His mother put her purse in his lap, but not without taking a gun out of it first. He started crying and shaking in fear. He wasn't sure what his mother was thinking.

"I'm taking you home no matter what."

* * *

**Sorry for the long update and sorry for it being a short chapter. I don't think I'll be too busy tomorrow so I'll try an update then, but no promises. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter though!**

**-ShadowintheKnight **


End file.
